


Answers Verse FQA

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Answers Verse [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Soulmates, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Time line for the Answers Verse, will be updated as new stories/drabbles are postedUpdated: 10/3/2017





	Answers Verse FQA

**Author's Note:**

> It lists year and which ones of the triad are in it.

2261 BCE - [Soulweave ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9916202/chapters/22474301) (Done) - James, Alec & Q

1902 BCE - [Tired](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10794834/chapters/23944326) (Done) - James & Q

1755 BCE - [First Spouse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10794834/chapters/23944491) (Done) - James & Q

1065 BCE - [Sick Horse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10794834/chapters/23944629) (Done) - James & Q

1065 BCE - [Innocent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10794834/chapters/23944764) (Done) - James & Q

1031 BCE - [Gift ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10794834/chapters/23944857) (Done) - James & Q

238 CE - [Moonlight ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10794834/chapters/23945583) (Done) - James & Q

1962 CE - [Seed Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10794834/chapters/23945625) (Done) - Alec

1998 CE - [Wrong Answer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7783075/chapters/17753674) (Done) - James, Alec & Q

2015 CE - [Laughter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10794834/chapters/27819081) (Done) - James, Alec & Q

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
